


Per sempre

by caterinalosi



Category: Young - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinalosi/pseuds/caterinalosi
Summary: Cosa passa per la testa delle ragazze quando vengono lasciate?......Di seguito è riportata un'esperienza da poco vissuta.





	

Il “per sempre” è una palla enorme inventata per tenere noi ragazze a bada.  
E io ci credevo. Ci credevo eccome. Credevo anche a numerose promesse, ad un “non importa, basta che ci provi” per dimostrare che ti interessava mantenere viva una relazione e avresti fatto di tutto per mantenere la parola.  
Ma, mentre io ingenuamente mantenevo la parola, lui pensava già che, nonostante quel “basta che ci provi”, mi avrebbe lasciata. E infatti ci ho provato, avendo più di quanto mi aspettassi: ci saremmo potuti vedere ovunque volessimo, in qualunque momento avessimo voluto. Certo, solo per una giornata, ma sputaci sopra! È stata un’enorme conquista per me avere quel permesso dai miei iperprotettivi e quadrati. Ma niente, non ha funzionato. Un giorno non gli bastava per dimostrare che veramente mi amava. Amava… Se fosse stato "amore" avrebbe accettato.  
Ed è lo stesso che dice ogni mio singolo amico, che sia credente - e quindi capisce le motivazioni dei miei - o non credente, ma mi ha sentito parlare abbastanza dei miei da capire come sono. Mi dicono che ci perde lui, e io ci credo. Io so quanto valgo, io so che non aver accettato quelle condizioni rendono il mio ex troppo poco per me. Non ha capito quanto quel permesso significasse. Un permesso oramai inutile. Perché? Beh, voglia di vivere sotto ai piedi, ovviamente. Distruzione fisica, psicologica, spirituale… tutto. Non voglio andare avanti, ma rifiuto ogni atto di privazione di vita, che sia omicidio o suicidio, quindi mi tocca vivere passivamente, fare finta di essere felice, cercarmi un lavoro - ma intanto uno dei miei più grandi sogni e progetti del futuro è andato in fumo: non voglio altri ragazzi, di conseguenza non avrò mai ciò che più vorrei al mondo, una famiglia, dei figli. E lui è pienamente consapevole di aver distrutto questo mio sogno e sa le motivazioni per cui penso questo.  
Ma insomma, spieghiamo il motivo della rottura, già che ci siamo, altrimenti si capisce poco.  
Da circa un anno lui voleva che andassi qualche giorno da lui, nella sua città. Non una volta. Voleva che diventasse un “una volta vengo io, l'altra volta vieni tu”. Cosa c'è di male in questo, penserete. Per la mentalità del mondo, non c'è assolutamente niente di sbagliato, soprattutto se hai vent'anni. Giusto. Ma questo non succede quando hai dei genitori come i miei, specie se non hai soldi, e rischi punizioni severe. E anche questa era una cosa che lui non accettava. Pensiero condivisibile, ma era - è - così, ringrazia almeno che non mi hanno chiuso nella torre di Raperonzolo senza telefono né internet!  
Per carità, capisco il mio ex: è un ragazzo come ogni altro. Per tre anni è sempre venuto lui a trovarmi. Ha speso soldi, ha speso energie, e soprattutto passavamo all'incirca mezza giornata insieme (per tre, quattro, cinque giorni). Ma, allo stesso tempo, lui conosceva abbastanza i miei per arrivare a capire quanto significasse quel permesso ricevuto.  
Un tempo, le persone che abitavano lontano non avevano WhatsApp, non avevano Facebook. Avevano le lettere e i loro guadagni per prendere un treno, incontrarsi a metà strada e mandare avanti una relazione fino a sposarsi e vivere felicemente insieme per oltre cinquant'anni. Ma forse questo riuscivano a farlo persone che si amavano davvero, che pur di mantenere le proprie promesse di vivere insieme tutta la vita accettavano la distanza e cercavano il modo migliore per mantenere viva una relazione, anche se vedersi significava passare insieme solo una giornata.  
Suppongo che al giorno d'oggi si siano persi d’occhio i valori dell'amore. Oggi si basa tutto sui soldi e sulla tecnologia, sull'avere tutto e tutti in un momento immediato. Non si sa cosa sia il dolore, cosa sia l'attesa… Il dolce e passionale bacio dopo tanto aspettare di vedersi. No… Magari questo io e il mio ex lo provavamo all'inizio, quando lui era ancora un “cucciolo” spaventato dal proprio passato e ne soffriva, che non si fidava pienamente delle persone e che lentamente si è aperto con me, lasciando che io gli aprissi le porte per il mondo, essendo anche la sua prima ragazza, e facendolo cambiare poco a poco. Beh, direi che alla fine è cambiato troppo. Preferivo ovviamente quando era “innocente” e ingenuo, che soffriva se mi faceva stare male, e si preoccupava per me e di provare ad essere un buon ragazzo.  
A volte desidererei eliminare quasi quattro anni della mia vita, tornare indietro ed evitare di conoscerlo. Sicuramente oggi non mi ritroverei a piangere perché la notte continuo a sognarlo o perché mi manca troppo. Sarei la persona solitaria che sono sempre stata, ma soffrirei decisamente molto meno, perché saprei di non aver perso un'enorme e importante pezzo di me con cui ero intima e curavo nel miglior modo a me possibile...  
Un po’ invidio i miei nonni. Beati loro che hanno vissuto la distanza e mantenuto le promesse fatti l'un l'altro. Beati loro che dopo tanta sofferenza per la distanza si sono sposati e hanno avuto i loro sei figli e hanno raggiunto la vecchiaia insieme. Tutte cose che qualsiasi ventenne sovrappensiero direbbe alla propria ragazza, pur di farla stare bene.


End file.
